1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an ink-jet recording apparatus, and more particularly to an ink-jet recording apparatus equipped with a hollow ink-extracting member and a hollow air-introducing member which are connected to an ink cartridge for communication with an interior of the ink cartridge.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In installing an ink cartridge on an ink-jet recording apparatus, the ink cartridge is pressed onto a mounting portion of the ink-jet recording apparatus. The ink cartridge includes a rubber plug which seals the ink cartridge for inhibiting communication between an interior and an exterior of the ink cartridge. The ink-jet recording apparatus is equipped with a hollow needle whose end is pointed and which protrudes so as to pierce the rubber plug of the ink cartridge. Upon installing the ink cartridge onto the mounting portion of the ink-jet recording apparatus, the hollow needle pierces the rubber plug, so that the hollow needle and the interior of the ink cartridge are brought into communication with each other, making it possible to supply the ink from the ink cartridge to the ink-jet recording apparatus. Since the hollow needle is disposed such that its pointed end is directed toward a user, it is needed to assure the user of safety for preventing the user from contacting the pointed end of the hollow needle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,506,611, 6,062,667, and 6,312,084 corresponding to JP-A-3-197052 disclose an ink-jet recording apparatus equipped with a protective device for protecting a hollow needle. The protective device includes a protective plate interposed between the hollow needle and the cartridge insertion port for preventing the hollow needle from being exposed to the cartridge insertion port. When the ink cartridge is installed, the protective plate placed in a shielding position for shielding the hollow needle is unlocked, so that the hollow needle is exposed. When the ink cartridge is further pushed toward the hollow needle, the hollow needle pierces the rubber plug of the ink cartridge. In the meantime, when the ink cartridge is removed from the ink-jet recording apparatus, the protective plate is returned back to the shielding position by a coil spring and is held at the position by locking members. Thus, the hollow needle is prevented from being contacted by the user.